


Confession

by anonamor



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: M/M, couldn't think of a title oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: Itsuki is curious why Yashiro and Eleonora are meeting up, since he was pretty sure they weren't working on anything together right now...





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Under the moon” sung by Yashiro’s VA in game. The song is so over the top cute, I love it :D Thus the urge to write cute silly fic.

_“Yumizuru.”_

_“Ah, today I can practice after 6.”_

_“Okay, see you then.”_

_“I’ll let you know if I have to cancel.”_

Itsuki sighed. He kept thinking about that brief conversation between Ellie and Yashiro after the company meeting earlier today. As far as he knew, Yashiro was helping Tsubasa with a new album and Ellie was taping for a new Tarachino drama. Yashiro had helped Ellie with her acting before, but Ellie hadn’t seemed particularly concerned with her current role. Also, it seemed like Yashiro was the one asking for help… Itsuki felt an unwelcome tightening in his chest. Was Yashiro spending lots of time with Ellie now? Did he like her…more than friends? Itsuki hadn’t hung out with Yashiro since Itsuki had become president of Fortuna, but he had figured that Yashiro was too busy. Clearly that wasn’t the case.

“Is everything okay, President?” Ayaha had probably heard him sigh over a hundred times now.

“I think I’m done for today.” Itsuki stood up. It was 6 o’clock, and it wasn’t like he was getting anything done now. After bidding Ayaha goodbye, he left the office, putting his earbuds in with the hope that music would distract him on his way home. Itsuki, however, had forgotten what song had been playing on his phone last. Of course it was the love song that Yashiro sang for the show he appeared on recently with Ellie, the one where he was the alien transfer student. Itsuki listened to Yashiro’s voice, serenading him, and decide to take the train instead to the Classroom Set. The only other place Ellie and Yashiro practiced together was the studio, but Barry probably would have ratted them out if they used that place as a practice venue. Of course the whole “practice” could be a cover for something else, but Itsuki would never find out if he didn’t look first.

Itsuki’s heart started beating faster once he got off the train. He was desperately trying to figure out what he would say if…if Ellie and Yashiro were dating. How would he stuff down his jealousy and act happy for them? After all, wasn’t this a good thing? Itsuki himself had encouraged Yashiro to open up to more people… He could maybe play off being “angry” that Yashiro had “hid” this from him, but…

Upon reaching the Classroom Set, Itsuki could faintly hear Ellie’s voice, but he couldn’t tell what she was saying. He took a deep breath. There was no time like the present. He slowly turned the doorknob, trying to make as little noise as possible, though it was hard to tell if he was being quiet with the way his heart was pounding. Itsuki saw Yashiro and Ellie standing close together, Yashiro facing away from him. He couldn’t see the expression on Yashiro’s face, but he could see Ellie’s surprised face and the fact that Yashiro was cupping her right hand with both of his. Oh crap, was Yashiro about to confess?

“I like you, Aoi Itsuki.”

_Wait, what!?_ Itsuki’s heart skipped a beat. He stumbled into the room, the door closing loudly behind him. He was still too shocked by the moment to even wince at the loud sound. However, it caused Yashiro to whip around, dropping Ellie’s hands, the color draining from his face as he stared at Itsuki.

“We’re done, right Yashiro?” Ellie spoke loudly, causing both Yashiro and Itsuki to spring backwards. She started making her way to the door.

“Ah, Yumizuru…” Yashiro said, his hand reaching out as she walked past him. She brushed him off.

“Good luck!” Ellie waved at the two of them before she left. Unfortunately the sound of the door closing triggered Itsuki’s heart to start beating rapidly again. Sure, he was dying to ask Yashiro some things, but it was more important that he first calm down because Yashiro looked even worse out there. Itsuki closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and approached Yashiro.

“Are you okay, Yashiro?” he asked, standing only a few feet away from the taller man now.

Yashiro nodded. Then, to Itsuki’s shock, he grabbed Itsuki’s hand tightly. Wait, this was sort of like what he had done with Ellie…?

“I like you, Aoi Itsuki!” he shouted. Yashiro’s eyes had closed briefly while those words had been shouted, but now he looked at Itsuki unwaveringly, his cheeks red.

_Ehhhh? It was real?_ Itsuki was desperately trying to form sentences, but there were so many things that he wanted to say that he was struggling to say anything at all.

Yashiro took Itsuki’s silence as rejection, dropping Itsuki’s hand and looking away. Itsuki knew what Yashiro would do next, so he quickly moved to re-grab Yashiro’s hands. Yashiro looked at him in surprise and Itsuki was overwhelmed with one thought.

“I like you too, Yashiro!”

They stared at each other in silence. Then, as the meaning of Itsuki’s words finally hit them, both of their faces turned even redder. Another minute passed.

“This is kind of awkward…um…” Itsuki hadn’t done this before; what was he supposed to do next?

Yashiro, thankfully, remembered something from his previous acting experiences. Or it felt like he did, as his gaze focused on Itsuki’s lips. “I’m going to kiss you,” he stated. Yashiro slipped his hands out of Itsuki’s grasp and brought them to cup Itsuki’s face. Itsuki watched as Yashiro’s face came closer and closer… Itsuki closed his eyes and a moment later felt the warmth of Yashiro’s lips on his own.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it left them breathless. Itsuki moved to embrace Yashiro, his hands reached out behind Yashiro to rest on Yashiro’s lower back. Yashiro’s hands slid down to Itsuki’s shoulders as they embraced more closely, enjoying the moment.

******

“So, what were you and Ellie practicing?” Itsuki and Yashiro were eating takeout at Itsuki’s apartment. After the confessions, they needed dinner, but neither of them wanted to deal with strangers in a noisy restaurant right now. Itsuki had started living alone once he had become company president; unfortunately, it meant that his place was rather lacking in food or entertainment. Luckily Yashiro didn’t seem to mind.

“I was preparing myself to confess,” Yashiro replied.

“What do you mean? Haven’t you ‘confessed’ before?” Itsuki was genuinely curious. Surely Yashiro had to confess multiple times as multiple characters and had a wealth of experience to draw from?

Yashiro set his chopsticks aside. He looked Itsuki straight in the eye. “I was preparing myself…for your rejection.”

Itsuki almost dropped his chopsticks on the floor; he too managed to set his on the table after a moment of panic. Yashiro’s explanation made a lot of sense; Itsuki had felt that desperation only an hour ago. Itsuki could sort of imagine how Ellie would do this; Touma ribbed him sometimes for being too nice, so she was probably pretending to let Yashiro down gently. It didn’t mean Itsuki would actually be able to do that.

“Aoi Itsuki?”

Itsuki laughed. He must have been lost in thought for too long. Figures Yashiro would show concern in his own, Yashiro way. “Come on, Yashiro, it’s just ‘Itsuki’. Aren’t we dating now?”

“Itsuki…”

Itsuki leaned closer to Yashiro, brushing his lips against Yashiro’s cheek. “Thank you, Yashiro.” Itsuki smiled. “I’m glad you decided to practice your confession. I don’t know if I would have realized…I was burning with jealousy thinking that you and Ellie…”

“Me and Yumizuru?” Yashiro couldn’t help but interrupt, laughing loudly.

“Hey, when did you guys get that close, anyway?” Itsuki asked, pouting a bit. It hadn’t been an unreasonable thought…

“She’s a good actress and she is well-versed in romance.”

Itsuki chuckled. Yashiro was wrong about the second part, but he wouldn’t bother to correct Yashiro. Itsuki had loved the straightforward confession. Everything had been cleared up quickly, once the shock wore off.

“Well, soon you’ll be well-versed in romance too,” Itsuki said with a grin.

Yashiro chuckled. “I look forward to working with you.”

“Yashiro!” Well, there was certainly work to be done…

******

The next day, upon returning to the office from a meeting, Itsuki found Yashiro and Ellie conversing by his desk. They seemed to be having a relaxed chat, though upon noticing Itsuki, they stopped to smile and wave him.

“So how did it go?” Ellie asked. Itsuki was pretty sure he knew what “it” was and that they were not talking about “it” before he walked in.

“It was successful,” Yashiro replied, looking nonchalant. Itsuki was pretty amused by Yashiro’s answer.

“What do you mean, ‘successful?’” Ellie exclaimed. Itsuki decided to intervene.

“This.” Itsuki took Yashiro’s right hand and brought it to his chest. Yashiro turned his face more towards Itsuki and smiled fondly.

“Ooh. Congrats!”

“Thank you, Ellie.”

“No problem! Now Yashiro owes me.” Ellie looked very pleased about this fact. Itsuki felt Yashiro’s grip on his hand tighten. Just what did Yashiro owe Ellie?

“What was that, Yashiro?” Yashiro had muttered something, but even Itsuki didn’t catch any of it.

“Nothing.” Yashiro loosened his grip on Itsuki’s hand but didn’t let go. Itsuki laughed. He could worry with Yashiro about what Yashiro owed Ellie later. Right now there was something more important to do. Itsuki gently tugged on Yashiro’s hand, tilting his head upwards. On cue, Yashiro leaned down, gently brushing his lips against Itsuki’s.

“See you tonight, Itsuki,” Yashiro whispered as he pulled back. Itsuki reluctantly let Yashiro leave, but they both had work to do. So did Ellie, now that he thought about it… As if she heard him speak aloud, Ellie quickly skedaddled out of the office. Alright, it was time to focus. He had something to look forward to tonight and hopefully many more days to come.


End file.
